Some Surprises Await
by PricklyBear3345
Summary: The school is back from spring break and Keri has been kidnapped by the evil KORPS. Will the M.I High team find a way to save her?


Some Surprises Await

Frank: Well I hope you all had a nice school break.

Fiona: We only had three days off because of all the missions.

Frank: I know but saving the world is fun.

Aniesha: It's actually really worrying because if we fail we have let the whole world down.

(Computer Flashing)

Keri: Hey it's Stella.

Stella: Hello agents hope you had a nice 3 days off, we are trying to improve on the amount of time you guys have to relax because saving the world would be worrying.

Aniesha: See she totally gets me

Stella: Anyway I need to talk to Frank its really Important.

Frank: Okay agents get ready for school please.

Dan: Everything Okay Stella?

Stella: Yes Dan it's all good now off to class please.

(In the school Playground)

Dan: What do you think Stella And Frank are talking about?

Tom: Keri what are you looking at?

Keri: this bird it's so pretty

Tom: Leave it alone it's kind of creepy.

(In Homeroom)

Miss King: Ahh welcome back everyone hope you all had a superb holiday.

(3rd person)

Mr Flatly comes rushing in

Mr Flatly: I have a surprise announcement. today we will be going on a field trip to the park because today is the St hearts world fun day I know you probably haven't heard of it yet but that's because I only made it up TODAY!

Dan: He's a bit bouncy in his boots don't you think?

Keri: yeah what did he have for breakfast a bowl of sugar?

Agents: Snigger and laugh

(In the M.I High HQ)

Stella: Frank KORPS have built an android and is trying to find Keri because she is now the perfect fit for the mastermind and that's why we cannot tell Dan because you know how protective he is.

Frank: I know but we have to keep Keri safe, she is my daughter and I don't want to lose her again.

Stella: I know and so I'm going to call down Tom and Fiona to see if they can hack into their messaging.

3rd person

Tom and Fiona's pencils start flashing, the other agents check but no flashing. They quickly leave unnoticed

Tom: So what's the problem

Frank: I need you two, to keep this very quiet it's only between us okay

Fiona: Okay what is it?

Stella: KORPS have built an android to follow Keri around because now she is the perfect match for the mastermind.

Fiona: That's terrible but why did you call us down?

Frank: we want you to hack into their messaging to find us a clue on what the android is.

(2 Minutes Later)

Fiona: Found something!

Stella: Well then what is it

Fiona: Well it's a riddle of some sorts.

Frank: Here let me read it, Once we have got her we shall fly away.

Tom: What okay that's a real teaser I'll have to think about that.

Fiona: Can we stay here and think about it because there is only 3 minutes of the day left.

Stella: well I suppose so Frank you go out and make sure Keri gets here.

(Bell Rings)

Dan: Keri why do you still have that bird it's probably a mother

Keri: I know but it's so pretty and the feathers are a deep aqua and purple stripes, and you all know that those two are my favourite colours

Dan: I know I know but still it's creepy you should leave it alone. Have you noticed it hasn't blinked.

Frank: There you are I've been searching for you now come on

Dan: Hey frank could I take Keri for a walk down hollow hove

Frank: well okay but be home at 3.30

Dan: Dude that's only ten minutes!

Frank: That's the point Now hurry up you have already waisted 2 minutes.

(Hollow Hove)

Keri: Dan I'm kinda scared can we go now

Dan: Not until we run away from the people following us!

Strangers: Oh I wouldn't try to run because on step more and we will Taser you.

3rd person

Keri walks towards the strangers

Keri: Um I don't think so Mr you cannot just do that.

Dan: KERI get back they are gonna get you!

Strangers: Oh you read me like a book thanks for the idea.

3rd person: They grab Keri and Taser Dan they speed away with Keri inside Dan is limping back to M.I High HQ

Frank: Where's Keri?

Dan: I don't know eating ice-cream!

Tom: WITHOUT US!

Dan: Get real Tom KORPS have got her

Frank: What how did this happen I gave you ten minutes

Dan: I know I know but they were following us then threatened us then Keri walked up to them and gave them a real pep talk. Then I yelled at her to come bake but by then they grabbed her and Tasered me. Then the strangers yelled out something about a bird.

Aniesha: THE BIRD! That's why it didn't move or speak

Tom: that makes more sense, the riddle it says we will fly away when we get her.

Stella: Well we get her back before the mastermind puts himself into Keri.

Keri: Please don't do this

Crime Minister: Oh sweetie look I'd love to chat be we have some changing to do around here so lest get on with it.

Stern: Ahh well the vessel long time no see. You do realise that the mastermind created you he built you he brought you into this world

Keri: I get it already M.I have beaten you once they can beat you again okay?

Mastermind: Quickly doctor I'm getting weak get the girl ready.

Frank: Okay Tom we're outside the base can you direct us from here?

Tom: Frank I've been doing this for a year now I think I know what I'm doing

Stella: Tom Mind on the mission Frank I expect more from you

Frank &Tom: Sorry Stella

Stella: Tom is there any guards to be seen?

Tom: Yes there are two in the entrance and three in the hall to your right.

Dan: Thanks tom okay we know what to do we get in the base we defeat the guards and we find Keri

Aniesha: But what if she's in the mastermind?

Frank: I don't know but we all keep calm and if she is in the Mastermind we find a way to get her out.

Stern: Okay the machine is ready let's get tis out of the way oh and 65K3R1 this will hurt a lot .

3rd person

Stern pulled the leaver and lots of rays went through Keri. The mastermind was in Keri's body! Dan, Aniesha, Frank and Stella ran through the door but it was too late Keri was in the mastermind. The team stood there hopeless when Keri AKA The Mastermind walked Towards them and then Sprayed them with sleeping gas!

Dan: Neish you okay?

Aniesha: yeah frank you okay?

Frank: Yeah Stella you okay?

Stella: Yeah but where are we

Mastermind: You're in the battle arena you will all verse me and try to defeat me

Dan: We don't want to Verse you okay!

Stella: Tom Be really quiet I'm trying to get you to come down here with the tranquilizer

Tom: WHAT!

Stella: Quiet down you must come in behind the Mastermind which is Keri now and shock her

Tom: Okay.

3rd person

Tom sneaks up and bam shocks the Mastermind. Everyone rushes up to see the mastermind's body zooming up to its little round cage. Keri wakes up with big burns on her back.

Keri is so happy to be back and she walks out with the M.I High team back to the HQ to celebrate. Dan looks over his shoulder and sees a bird but it disappears...


End file.
